1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leveling machine, and more particularly to an adjustable leveling machine for rolled-up tablets to provide a preferred leveling effect for the rolled-up tablets.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional leveling machine for rolled-up tablets has two sideboards, a bottom cylinder, a mounting frame and multiple bearings. The sideboards face to each other at an interval. The bottom cylinder is rotatably mounted between the sideboards. The mounting frame is mounted between the sideboards over the bottom cylinder. The bearings are rotatably mounted on the mounting frame at intervals to be rotors. A rolled-up tablet such as a paper or a film is moved and pressed between the bottom cylinder and the bearings to level the roll-up tablet to become a flat tablet.
However, the bearings of the conventional leveling machine separately abut the bottom cylinder, and this cannot provide an average clamping force to the rolled-up tablet and the surface of bottom cylinder may be damaged by the bearings. In addition, when the bearings are rotated at a high speed, the temperature of the bearing may be increased and the lubricating oil in the bearings may flow out of the bearings and this will damage the rolled-up tablet. Furthermore, the positions of the bearings are fixed and cannot be adjusted, and this cannot level the rolled-up tablets with different rolled-up degrees.
The invention provides a leveling machine for rolled-up tablets that mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.